


Cafe Melange

by jeroine



Series: Coffee Fiction [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, I love Chris im sorry for this, JUST Y'ALL WAIT, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pain, Unrequited Crush, and bring him a happy end, i'll ride this shitty feeling out, this isn't how it will end i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: 9 out of 10 people are happy in social gatherings like weddings.What about the other one?(a.k.a. a one-sided crush one-shot but I swear to the gods I'm hurt too I just want to vent-write ffs)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy with research and trying to graduate again, sorry. ;w;  
> Now, let me spam y'all with my ficlets.

_C: hey vic_

_V: heeeeeyyy_

_C: how’s married life so far_

_V: p great actually_

_V: Yuuri’s been very supportive_

_C: sounds just like him lol_

_C: kids won’t be a problem with him around_

_V: o damn i forgot to ask him about that_

_V: brb_

_C: see ya_

 

Chris lazily stared at his phone screen, awaiting a response. He had nothing much to do with the spare time he was given, especially now that his Russian best man has become too busy from his husband duties. Somehow, Victor’s marriage to Yuuri changed a lot of things for the Swiss man, both positively and negatively. Nevertheless, he was supportive of the marriage, because everyone was smiling all around.

 

Before he could think more, his phone blurted out a small ‘ping’, indicating a new message from Victor.

 

_V: he says dogs are already ok for now_

_V: but he has nothing against kids_

_V: i’ll persuade him to adopt one i swear_

_C: good luck ahahaha_

 

After that line, there was no immediate reply. No typing bubbles, no everything. Just room for the blond man to think, think and __think__. His roommate understood from the mere expression on his face that he needed a bit of space, so that was helpful.

 

Looking back again at his married friend, Chris recalled his delightful speeches and talks back then at the outdoor wedding ceremony. Nobody had picked up on how resigned he actually sounded behind every laugh and smile. He knew why he felt this way all throughout the event, but he remained grateful for the love that blossomed forth on that day.

 

While there was that, he couldn’t help but be bothered by the niggling pain poking at him whenever he thought about the married pair. It was when he specifically thought of Yuuri that everything began to hurt more. The pain it brought to the blonde man was beyond pills. He hated having to feel even a small bit of hostility toward the Japanese man. There was nothing about the man to hate, but why did Chris feel there was a reason for this? He pondered.

 

Moreover, he never saw Victor at his happiest until the marriage. The look on the Russian’s face alone could light up a thousand street lights at night. The way his hair was blown by the mountain winds at that time was captivating. Of course, how could someone miss the sight of those blue eyes that mirrored the beautiful oceans of wide breadth? These features have never lit up that brightly ever again since he cut his long platinum hair short, but now every little detail on his face radiates bliss thanks to Yuuri.

 

The Swiss man found this strange, as way back to his and his friend’s days in the senior division, the latter had always been a ball of sunshine moving on and off the ice. He began to appear cold and lonely after a few years. Even cutting all that hair made Victor look more melancholic and pained than usual.

 

Chris would always notice the little details about his Russian friend more than he needed to. Something about that pale baby skin was endearing to even think of touching it. The way all that skin perfectly enveloped around those carefully sculpted muscles and the way those blue eyes showed innocence and iciness all at once. He wanted to cherish them, but before he knew it, Victor was out of his grasp and he was nearly left in shambles.

 

These intrusive thoughts were interrupted by a tiny ‘ping’ from the man’s phone, seeing a new message from none other than the subject of his emotional turmoil.

 

_V: sorry abt that. got husband stuff lol_

_C: nah i understand_

 

He felt his heart pang at the sight of Victor’s name on the phone. Why must it hurt this much to talk to him? Did Chris carelessly just gave away his affections to someone who destiny won’t give? The blond man had already acknowledged his strong feelings toward the Russian, but he never knew it would bring this much internal suffering.

 

His tan fingers began tapping away as he proceeded to type another message.

****

_C: hope you’re happy with your love_

 

He didn’t press send.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Fact: Melange (popular in Austria as Wiener Melange) is similar to a cappuccino, but melange is made with whipped cream instead of foamed milk. It's said to be bitter and creamy.
> 
> I'll try to write something happy next time.  
> Geez, on the day when I age has got to be one of the days when I feel like shit, huh?  
> Also, I'm going to try and write for other fandoms.
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)  
> [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
